smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameo Appearances in Smash Fighters Z
Here is a list of all who make a cameo appearance in Smash Fighters Z. Mecha Sonic Saga *Junior Shrooboid is seen still in preserve in E.Gadd's Lab. *Weegee was one of Luigi's reflections in a mirror in the Mirror World. *Lord Crump is seen sunbathing on a beach on Yoshi's Island. He later recalls the events that transpired here in The Shadow of Sir Grodus. *A Cardboard Box (Metal Gear Solid series) is seen amongst cargo in the Halberd. *Kabula is seen drifting in the distance during an open air Halberd scene. *Jeff and Hal are attacked at the same time by King Dedede during the Invasion of Bowser's Castle. *The Pong paddles and ball are etched onto a wall in Bowser's Castle. *The Ultimate Chimera appears Luigi opens the Boss Rush door in the Trial of Heroes, it roars at him and he quickly closes the door after seeing it. When he reopens it, it is gone. *Shrek can be seen in the audience during the Metallix Tournament. *The Duck Hunt Dog is seen hiding behind a bush during the battle in the Minus World, holding a duck. *An exploding Bidoof frequently appears. *A poster of James Bond is seen in the room when Eggman shows Bowser their new superweapon. Marx Saga *Amongst the various captives of King Boo, which includes Cream and Cheese, one can find the following: **Shantae the Half Genie **JonTron **Alex Kidd **Black Mage *Elder Princess Shroob and Queen Jaydes appear in the background during one of Fawful's flashbacks. Jaydes herself later appears in person. *Ecco the Dolphin is seen leaping out of the water momentarily whilst the heroes are visiting Oho Oasis. He is later seen again while the heroes venture to Johnny Jones' ship. *Kabula is seen flying in the distance while the heroes are on the summit of Hoohoo Mountain. *A Peahat is amongst tropical plants in Oho Oasis, chasing an Oho Jee. *Dr. Crygor is found on a poster in Woohoo Hooniversity. He appears later in person. *The Metroid from Super Metroid, in it's baby form, appears within Woohoo Hooniversity. *A Porygon is found within Woohoo Hooniversity. *A Pigmask outfit is seen amongst a collection of lab coats in Woohoo Hooniversity. *The remains of Bowser's flying castle can be seen from Hoohoo Mountain. Magolor Saga *A portrait of Freddy Fazbear is seen in Treacherous Mansion. *Chaos is depicted on a mural in Hidden Palace Zone. Chaos later appears in Chaos: The Raging Storm. *Fred the Flour Grader is seen standing amongst the citizens or Sarasaland. *The mural depicting Sonic and Eggman is still present in Hidden Palace Zone. *A statue of Arceus is present in Sky Sanctuary Zone. *A "Chao in Space" poster is seen in Flipside for unknown reasons, possibly due to the Time-Space Incident. Bowser Saga *Pac-Man, as well as Blinky, Inky and Clyde, 3 of the original Pac-Man ghosts, are seen on Axem Red's scouter, Blinky chases after Pac-Man while Inky ambushes and catches him. Clyde, however, is moving aimlessly in a circle. Pinky is absent. *Kabula makes another return as part of Bowser's fleet''.'' *Crash Bandicoot is amongst the Knothole civilians during the Death Egg's launch and the subsequent attack on Knothole. *Olimar's ship (Pikmin 2) is amongst the trash in the Spacejunk Galaxy. Fawful Saga *Samus Aran and the gold Torizo from Tourian appear in a flashback of how Silver the Hedgehog came back to Mario's world. Category:Extras